monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters vs. Aliens (television series)
Monsters vs. Aliens is an animated television series which premiered on Nickelodeon on March 23, 2013 and ended on February 8, 2014. Same as the film, it is where the monsters are the protagonists and the aliens are the antagonists. History Jeffrey Katzenberg, CEO of DreamWorks, announced that Nickelodeon had ordered a pilot for a Monsters vs. Aliens television series. Some time later, the series was announced at the annual Nickelodeon upfront, having apparently been greenlit for 26 episodes. In November 2013, executive producer Bob Schooley announced on a Twitter tweet that the series will not be renewed for a second season, later citing in another tweet low ratings and the network's plans to refocus on more "Nickish" shows. Characters * Riki Lindhome as Susan Murphy/Ginormica * Eric Edelstein as B.O.B. * Chris O'Dowd as Dr. Cockroach * Diedrich Bader as The Missing Link * Jeff Bennett as Coverton * Haley Tju as Sqweep * Gillian Jacobs as Sta'abi * Kevin Michael Richardson as General Warren Monger * James Patrick Stuart as President Hathaway * Fred Tatasciore as Sta'abi's Vornicarn Theme Song The television series features a theme song, the musical opening sequence at the beginning of every two episodes or double-length special episode. Lyrics Narrator (speaking): And now, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks' Monsters vs. Aliens. MVA. MVA. Monsters vs. Aliens! It's us vs. them, foe vs. friend, brain vs. B.O.B. B.O.B.: It's a super freaky job! The Missing Link: Oh yeah, it's freaky. MVA. Monsters vs. Aliens! Monsters vs. Aliens! Monsters vs. Aliens! MVA. Animations The animations are the visual effects seen during the theme song. It begins with the Nickelodeon logo, which is brought up into a green spectrum. The DreamWorks logo is shown, followed by the Monsters vs. Aliens logo. Two doors are shown with the letters "MVA" on them. The doors are broken open by The Missing Link and Susan. Dr. Cockroach is seen operating a machine, and in the background is B.O.B., who goes through a red laser trap that says MVA, and turns B.O.B. into many pieces of blue ooze. The monsters are shown, followed by the aliens. In the open desert in front of Area Fifty-Something, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, and Link are seen drivig a green car, followed by Susan, Coverton, Sqweep, and Vornicarn. Susan trips and falls behind the car but in front of the aliens. Coverton and Sqweep fly around Susan, and Vornicarn jumps off her head and off screen as Susan, a bit unsatisfied with his choice of where to jump, makes a somewhat angry expression. Sta'abi uses the Missing Link to push Dr. Cockroach into the ground. Coverton is seen looking at a miniature Earth, and is then hugged by B.O.B.. Link opens a sewer cap and is shown. B.O.B. walks on screen, and the President comes in and out of the gelatinous mass. Susan tears through the roof of the diner with a high-pitched grunt and grabs a UFO floating over her. The monsters and aliens look at each other, angrily. Doors close in, revealing the logo. List of Episodes References Category:Episodes